A la tumba
by Tsukkei
Summary: Pequeñas situaciones en la vida cotidiana de Peter y Wade.


Aclaraciones y advertencias:

-Song-fic basado en la canción Guillotine de Jon Bellion.

-Escena lime entre ambos personajes.

* * *

Wade abrió un poco los ojos y bostezó. Al mirar por la ventana de su habitación, confirmó que recién era medianoche.

Se acomodó mejor, tratando de no despertar a su pequeño Peter que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Sin poder apartar los ojos de tan bella imagen, se quedó embelesado con los desordenados mechones castaño y la boquita rosa de Peter entreabierta y soltando balbuceos.

Wade esperaba que Peter estuviera soñando con él. Y si era un sueño húmedo mejor.

Levantó su mano izquierda que descansaba en su costado y acarició con cariño los cabellos castaños. Peter se removió un poco, abrazándose más a Wade.

Si fuera por el mercenario, se quedaría toda la vida así. Viendo el bello rostro de Peter y sus perfectas nalgas (las cuales la luz de la luna las hacía ver más apetitosas).

Sonrió con la boca torcida y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Wade!—gritó Peter desde el baño y el nombrado levantó la cabeza del televisor, estaban dando Mickey Mouse—. Dime, por Dios, que esto no es semen...

—Si quieres puedo mentirte Petey pay, pero no me gustan las mentiras—se escuchó un sonido de asco y el mercenario río fuertemente.

Hace un año atrás no habría podido imaginar (ni en sus más maravillosos sueños) que podría ser tan casual con su querida arañita.

Todavía recordaba el día que Spidey había decidido revelarle su identidad. Wade estaba que saltaba de alegría (cosa que había hecho) y sus voces se habían vuelto locas, hablando y hablando.

Y encima de todo, su Baby boy era de lo más lindo. Parecía un muñequita que pegaba muy fuerte, realmente adorable.

Le había prometido (luego de una larga sesión de besos y apapachos) que no revelaría su identidad, que guardaría el secreto.

— _Lo llevaré a mi tumba_ —había pronunciado aquella vez—. _Bueno, si es que llegó a tener una... Si no irá a mi cajón de ropa interior, nadie se atrevería a mirar ahí._

—Baby boy, no deberías abrir esa puerta—Wade dijo viendo como Peter luego de haberse quitado su gabardina se disponía a colgarla en el armario.

—¿Qué es lo tan horrible que puedes tener aquí?

—Tal vez unos malignos pantalones que caminan solos—pronunció haciendo gestos raros y moviendo las manos, tratando de darle misterio a lo que contaba.

—Ajá—lo miró escéptico y abrió la puerta de madera, encontrándose con ropa tirada por todos lados, armas y varios envoltorios de chimichangas—. ¿Es que comes en el armario?

—No... pero a veces vienes sin avisar y necesito limpiar el departamento—se encogió de hombros y se acercó hambriento al plato envuelto con papel film que Peter había traído.

—¡Hey! Deja eso, si quieres comer tienes que esperar—le reprochó colgando rápidamente su gabardina y cerrando la puerta.

Con un movimiento de muñeca y con ayuda de sus poderes, el plato volvió a estar en sus manos.

—¡Pero Petey!—Deadpool se cruzó de brazos y miró a Peter con un puchero.

—Voy a hacer café, pon algo para ver—avanzó hacía la cocina, ignorando la rabieta de su novio—. Y que no sea porno.

Estaba por su cuarto sueño cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el movimiento brusco que hizo Peter. Se sentó en la cama y miró a un lloroso y agitado castaño.

No era la primera vez que Peter tenía una pesadilla. Y como siempre, siendo una costumbre que ni Wade ni Peter pensaban cambiar, tomó la mano del menor e hizo que se parara a la par que él lo hacía.

—Vamos Petey boy, bailemos un poco—sonrió con boca torcida y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño, éste posó sus blancas manos en los hombros descubiertos y llenos de cicatrices de Wade.

Iniciaron una danza lenta bajo el tarareo de Wade (que Peter estaba seguro era _Baby World_ ) y tratando de no enredarse con las sábanas y caer, se movieron lo mejor que pudieron en el pequeño espacio que era la cama.

Peter apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y aspiró su aroma; salsa picante y humedad.

—Gracias—murmuró mucho más tranquilo.

Había veces que Wade no entendía cómo es que Peter lo soportaba. Ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Estaba seguro que más de una vez se había pasado horas hablando con sus voces y Peter no le había dicho nada, hasta lo ignoraba (cosa que no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo).

Una vez le había preguntado a Peter si eso no lo molestaba, "eso" era que Wade estuviera tan loco.

Esa vez había soltado un suspiro y había dicho con una sonrisa:

 _—Wade, ¿vienes a preguntarme esto luego de un año de salir juntos? Si me molestara, te lo habría dicho—luego había besado su nariz—. Además por lo que me cuentas, tus voces son interesantes._

El mercenario realmente no lo entendía, sus voces no eran para nada "interesantes".

¡Estaban hablando estupideces todo el día! (pero tampoco es como si Wade estuviera libre de pecado, más veces de las que admitía les seguía el juego)

Peter encontraba cosas buenas donde no las habían. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Aunque perdiera la cabeza, literalmente habían veces que se la cortaban creyendo que así moriría, su arañita siempre estaba ahí para él.

—Ahh...

—¡Hmh!

—W-Wade...

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, el calor manaba de sus cuerpos y sudando seguían el vaivén marcado por Peter.

—Muévete más rápido, Baby boy—pidió entre jadeos.

Obedientemente el castaño comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre Wilson, apoyando sus manos en los músculos hombros del mismo.

En ese momento, cuando las caderas chocaban y Peter parecía a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Wade pensó que rogaría día y noche sólo para que su relación siguiera así. Y no sólo hablaba de sexo, se refería a todo.

Al pequeño castillo de cartas que habían construidos a base recuerdos y promesas, y que representaba su relación. Tan frágil pero tan impasible a la vez.

Tomó de su taza de café instantáneo, a Peter le gustaba el café y era lo que normalmente tomaban.

Peter estaba acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza en su hombro y mirando atentamente la película. Wade acariciaba la cintura de su Petey pay con su pulgar rugoso.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

Peter levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de su novio, luego asintió.

—Lo sé Wade, me lo dices siempre—acarició la mejilla del mercenario. Wade cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

—Eres perfecto Peter, eres lo que siempre quise y busqué—abrió los ojos y miró directamente los chocolate de Peter—. Me haces tan feliz y te amo tanto.

El castaño sonrió con todos los dientes y dejando las tazas en el piso, abrazó fuertemente a su novio. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarle la cara, desde la nariz, las mejillas y el cuello.

Luego se detuvo y mirando las azulados ojos de Wade, pronunció en un tono dulzón:

—Yo también te amo, eres mi mercenario loco—y luego besó lentamente los labios del contrario.

* * *

 **Pues, ¿hola? jajajaj**

 **Admito que me enamoré de la canción y de la letra y no pude evitar escribir este fic 3**

 **Y, es mi primer lime así que no se rían mucho ;3; (?**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

Pd: ¡Obligatoriamente deben escuchar la canción!


End file.
